


that good love

by jesimae



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Co-workers, Established Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Rating May Change, Secret Relationship, Sexual Humor, Sexual Tension, Teasing, Workplace Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 16:35:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11855490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesimae/pseuds/jesimae
Summary: Lance Sanchez was insatiable, Keith thought. “We can’t do this here.”Lance rested his chin on one knee. His face of a kicked puppy. “Keith Jr. seems to disagree.”Keith clenched his eyes shut. “Don’t call my dick Keith Jr..”------------A bunch of Klance short stories that take place in the same setting as my gen fic





	that good love

The office was rarely empty, but today Hunk, Pidge, and their new chief, Mr. Shirogane had to run some errands which left Lance and Keith alone. 

Lance was at his desk, logging a recent report into his computer. He sighed. It wasn’t _fair_. What if  _he_  wanted to walk around the facility? No,  _he_  had to stay in the office and do all the boring work. Torture. 

He leaned to the side and saw Keith sitting in a chair with his back and his ugly mullet facing towards him. He was reading something out of a binder and he was also tapping his foot, apparently just as restless as he was. Lance smirked, an idea sprouting inside his mind. 

He rolled away from his computer desk, got up, and strode over to where Keith was sitting. He hovered behind his boyfriend, skimming through the papers in the binder before pressing his fingers lightly against it. “You mad they ditched us too?” 

Keith could hear the amusement bouncing off his tone. If Lance was aiming to distract him, he was just wasting his time. He moved the binder away from his touch. “Lance, get back to work,” He said.

Lance rolled his eyes. Shiro did not leave him in charge, and he was about to get a little sassy too until something caught his eye. 

“Are you wearing the shirt I bought you?” He beamed, his eyes and voice full of adoration. Could’ve sworn he didn’t like it, what with all the black shirts he always liked to wear instead of the light blue button up shirt he had on right now. Keith looked up, his lips fighting the urge to smile.

“Uh yeah.” He was stuck between asking Lance if he looked alright or reprimanding Lance for changing the subject. Mr. Shirogane strictly told them not to goof off before they finished all their work, and did Lance listen? Does Lance  _ever_  listen? 

But... The way Lance was looking at him was so— so.  _Cute_. There he said it. It was so cute he wanted to kiss him. Before he could make up his mind on what to say, Lance did him the honors. 

“Keith! Babe, you look _so_  good!” He stepped around the chair, facing him fully. “And Hot.” With his sleeves rolled up to his elbows, it gave Lance the chance to eye his fantastic forearms. “Really, I expected no less of my fashion sense.” A blush tinted Keith’s cheeks as he chuckled, shutting the binder and hugging it behind his crossed arms. 

“Kiss-ass.”

“You love it.”

“Nobody likes a kiss-ass, Lance.” Yet there was mirth spilling from the way he said it.

A tiny glint of mischief twinkled in Lance’s eyes before he took one step closer. “You do.”

He kneeled in front of Keith, the motion startling the other as he placed a hand on each knee and spread them apart. Keith jolted at his touch. "Oh." He gulped, suddenly feeling the dryness in his mouth.  

Lance continued, “Just as much as you  _love_  the other things I do with this mouth.” 

Keith gawked at him, mouth agape. God, thinking about it made his eyes water. He felt like his face was on fire. Still, he wanted to smack Lance with the binder. They were at  _work_ and their  _coworkers_  could walk in at anytime— “Right here? Right now?” Lance nodded shamelessly. His mere eagerness sent shivers down his side and an excited sensation prickling at his fingers. “You do know there’s a camera right behind us.”

His eyes actually bugged out and he ducked his head. “Shit, really?” But not even a second later, “Actually that’s kinda hot, let’s do it anyway.” 

“ _Lance_.” Keith’s voice cracked.

“What? You probably think it’s hot too!” He wasn't wrong, _but that wasn't the point_.

Lance Sanchez was insatiable, Keith thought. “We can’t do this here.” 

Lance rested his chin on one knee. His face of a kicked puppy. “Keith Jr. seems to disagree.”

Keith clenched his eyes shut. “Don’t call my dick Keith Jr..”

“Sorry.” Lance snickered, burying his face into the side of his knee. “That was a bit much.” He said, sounding surprisingly sheepish. After a beat, Lance sighed. “Alright, fine. Your loss though.” He smirked then bit the inside of his thigh gently. Keith cursed under his breath, and with one last squeeze to his leg, Lance stood up. 

Keith sat there dumbly. Did he really just survive that? He looked up, catching a slight dejected expression. It's not like he didn't want to do it, it's just that. This was a workplace. Had to keep it professional. Nonetheless, something twisted in his stomach and while keeping the camera in mind, he lifted the binder above his head. 

“Lance.” 

Lance allowed his tie to be tugged, moaning into Keith’s mouth when he kissed him.

When they drew apart, Keith whispered into his ear, “After work, my apartment.”


End file.
